


25 Moments

by podicus



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: M/M, past Royston/Adamo, past Royston/Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podicus/pseuds/podicus
Summary: A collection of moments between the characters.





	25 Moments

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a prompt table, and was supposed to be 25 sentences, which was a trend going around in different fandoms years back.
> 
> Originally posted to my livejournal [here](http://podicus.livejournal.com/8388.html). Re-posting as I heard rumours of a lj purge.

Departure

“-so be careful. Oh, and don’t forget to-”

“Hal, I’m only going to the Basquiat.”

 

Betrayal

Amid the shining darkness of the beetles there stands out a solitary shard of white, and Thom unfolds it to discover the word ‘sorry’ in the slanted neatness that could only be Balfour’s writing.

 

Punishment

It was harder to convince himself that exile in the country was better than prison with each passing bleat he heard and ubiquitous tree he saw.

 

Encouragement

“It’s ok, Hal.”

He nodded once, shakily, before thrusting in for the first time.

 

Confusion

Royston smiled at his friend’s expression.

“And that, Adamo, was Caius Greylace.”

“I thought Greylace was a boy.”

 

Impulse

Hal wasn’t the type of person that could be described as reckless, spontaneous or daring, but he just couldn’t stop himself from kissing Royston right there and then in the pantry.

 

Journey

“So, Thom, where’re we going now?”

He didn’t reply, but just hoped that wherever they went didn’t have a bar or a brothel, so they couldn’t get kicked out. Again.

 

Protection

Alcibiades growled and stepped slightly in front of Caius, shielding him.

“Oh, my dear,” Caius tittered, thrilled. “I can take care of myself, you know.”

 

Power/Lust

There was nothing more empowering, Royston believed, than to watch a prince get on his knees in front of you.

 

Secret

“So you’re a nellie,” comments Ghislain. He holds his naked comrade closer to his chest, nestling comfortably into the pillows.

“But don’t tell anyone,” Luvander pleads.

 

Longing

“If I buy you a drink, will you kiss me?” Royston asks, clearly the worse for wear and ignoring the bartender’s look that radiates disapproval. He can practically hear what the bartender is thinking: _students_.

“No,” Adamo replies.

(He buys him three and sneaks out of Adamo’s bedroom the next morning, trying not to feel too guilty.)

 

Invasion

There was only one thing worse than sand up your nose, Thom decided, and that was Rook laughing at the fact that he had sand up his nose.

 

Demanding

“Are you quite sure?” teased Raphael, as Ivory pushed him up against the wall using his body.

“Oh, I’m sure,” was his predatory reply.

 

Layers

Royston smiled at Hal’s shivering despite his multiple jumpers and blankets.

“I’ve heard that there are better ways of, ah, keeping warm.”

 

Nostalgia

Balfour can’t even look at his gloves anymore. (He keeps them hidden away, like the memories of the final battle in his heart.)

 

Belonging

“You’re back,” says Hal sleepily as he wakes up.

“Indeed, I am,” confirms Royston, letting Hal curl up in his lap. He buries his nose in Hal’s hair and lets his scent overcome him, feeling the same thing in his head and heart: _I’m home_. 

 

Broken

“It’ll get better,” Adamo promises him gently, holding Balfour’s prosthetic hands in his own.

“I can’t feel it,” Balfour whispers in reply.

 

Clandestine

“What the fuck kind of a pillow-biting cindy buys a hat shop?” asks Rook.

“The same one as I saw leaving your room late several times?”

 

Remorse

The only regret that Malahide has about giving up her voice is when she catches Dmitri giving her miserable, dejected looks when he thinks she’s not looking.

 

Clarification

Josette raised an eyebrow at Royston.

“And saying he’s your assistant isn’t just a euphemism for lover?”

 

Tact

“I know you,” Niall leers.

“Really?” the girl giggles, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

“Yeah. You’re the whore whose breasts Rook said were ugly.”

The girl slaps him and flounces out of the bar.

He calls after her, flabbergasted. “What did I say?”

 

Unfair

“I hate the new tutor. He’s boring and mean and Hal was so much nicer! I can’t believe Uncle Roy kidnapped him to the city.”

Etienne frowned at his brother. “Don’t be silly, William. It was obvious that Hal and Uncle Roy are in love with each other.”

 

Articulacy

“…what I’m saying, my dear, is that I rather think it would be a nice idea if we made this bed sharing a permanent thing, don’t you agree?”

Alcibiades grunted in surprise.

Caius sighed. “I should have known to expect such an eloquent response,” he said fondly.

 

Appreciation

“There are less obvious ways of declaring your love,” Luvander complained. “Now everyone’s going to know we’re nellies.” Ghislain ignored his moaning and took it for what it was: the only thanks he would get.

 

Confession

“You’re in love,” says Adamo quietly, hoping that Hal was too entranced by the couples on the dance floor to overhear.

Royston only hesitates for a few seconds before he admits defeat. “How did you know?” he asks.

Adamo smirks. “You used to look that way at me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any more prompt words for me to create moments for, do make suggestions in the comments :)


End file.
